Professions and Actions of Love
by popularcypher
Summary: What would have happened if Owen hadn't come looking for Jane right away? Can Grayson convince Jane to trust him?


Drop Dead Diva Fan Fiction

Professions and Actions of Love

Jane stood with the train of her wedding dress in her hand. She sighed heavily and tried to call out hopeless for help. She decided to try again when she heard his voice.

"Jane."

"Grayson didn't anyone notice that the bride was missed?" she chuckled lightly.

He smiled and chuckled back, "Well, they thought you needed a minute."

"I'm stuck." Jane pulled at her dress to show Grayson the problem. She couldn't help the pout that formed on her face.

Grayson laughed and began to try to help, "I can see that." Kneeling beside her he unbuttoned his jacket and got to work.

"Be careful." Grayson couldn't help but smile at her pout.

Feeling where the train was caught he discovered the problem. "Yea, it seems to be caught on a nail."

"That sounds about right." Jane sighed heavily and ran her hands down her dress. As Grayson helped to free her dress Jane couldn't help but think about their argument the day before. She knew she had no right to try to pry into Grayson's life but couldn't help but wonder who had taken her place in his heart.

"Grayson, can I ask you something?" Jane began to play with her dress nervously.

"Of course."

"Yesterday you said you had gotten over Deb?" she looked down at him as his eyes met hers.

"Yea, I finally did." he smiled kindly.

Hearing his words hurt but Jane knew they would, "How? I mean, how could you get over a love like that?"

Grayson shrugged hesitant to tell Jane how he had gotten over Deb. He decided to stop being a coward though and tell the truth. He had denied it to himself for so long it was time he set things straight. "I found someone new."

Shock was the first thing Jane faced then closely followed by hurt. "O-oh? W-who?"

Grayson smirked up at Jane, "I don't think I should answer that."

"Well, I can keep a secret." Jane began to feel anxious. She couldn't seem to help her desire to know who Grayson could love as much as he use to love her.

"It's not really the time or place." Grayson continued to pry the dress free as he laughed nervously. He knew that if she continued to ask his walls would crumble. Jane had always had that affect on him.

"Come on. It's just you and me." As she said those words she saw his walls come down. He seemed to take a breath and stand beside her. Jane barely realized he'd gotten the dress free as she waited to know who captured Grayson's heart.

"Alright." Grayson took another deep breath and folded his hands together in front of him. "The reason I was able to move on from Deb... Was because I found... You." Seeing the confused expression on her face he knew he had to explain. He knew he may even have to apologize for saying such things on her wedding day. "It's been you for such a long time now.."

"What?" Jane spoke just above a whisper as tears came to her eyes. She didn't know what to do or say.

"I know that I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No, no..." Jane didn't want him thinking it was a mistake. She was just taken by surprise.

"That was over the line but I just want you to be happy." Grayson stood not knowing what to do. On the one hand he wanted to hold her but on the other he knew that he needed to allow Jane to do things at her own pace.

Jane looked at Grayson with so much love. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness for her. How many times had she stood by while he was with other women and didn't even realize she was there? Jane didn't know what to do so she let her instincts take control for the first time in four years.

Stepping forward towards each other they kissed gently. Jane couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as he held her face close to his. Grayson bit her bottom lip gently pleading for entrance which was almost instantly given. Tasting her sweet lips was better than he could have ever dreamt.

The smell of Grayson's cologne was intoxicating. Feeling his hands cradle her face felt all too familiar. Jane couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck.

Grayson began kissing her harder and slid his hands over her sides. Feeling her moan against his lips he couldn't hold back. Grayson pulled Jane closer to his body and rested his head against hers.

"Do you love me, Jane?" Grayson was panting heavily and so was she.

"Yes, I do." Jane couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she thought about how long she waited for this moment.

Grayson kissed her tenderly and led her out of the building and to the limo. Quickly shutting the limo door they were driven away by the driver. Kissing Jane again he moved to the divider and whispered something to the driver.

"Grayson, what did you say to him?" Jane couldn't help but smile as he slipped next to her and pushed the button to raise the divider. Grayson lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly a few times before removing her veil slowly.

As Grayson kissed down her neck he began unzipping her gown. "Grayson, Mmm, where.. Are.. We... Going?"

Lifting his mouth from Jane's neck he began to bite her ear, "Jane, sweet heart, please stop talking..."

"Oh, Grayson..." Jane moaned as he slipped his hand between her legs.

As Grayson continued to produce the most intoxicating sounds from Jane's lips he began to get more and more aroused. He knew he had to pull away or he would take her right there. Seeing that they had arrived at their destination he kissed her once more while raising the zipper of her dress again and got out to open her door.

As Jane got out of the limo she stood in front of an old cabin that she didn't recognize. Grayson took her by the hand and led her up the steps. "I have never brought anyone here before. My father left me this cabin it was all he had left after he invested with the jerk that stole his money. When I was in college I would come here just to think sometimes. It means so much to me that I can share this with you."

Grayson kissed her tenderly as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. Jane pulled away from the kiss first and at that moment Grayson realized she was crying.

"Jane, what's wrong? Do you not like it here?" Grayson began to wipe her tears away as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever take Deb here?" Grayson took a breath in deeply and he kissed her sweetly.

"I planned to propose here and I never took her here before that because... Because I didn't know if she would understand why I loved this place so much." Grayson wrapped his arms around Jane and looked into her eyes. "I, Grayson Kent, love you beyond measure, promise to never take you for granted, wish for you to live all your dreams, support you in every decision, and hold you above myself. You are my heart and the woman I want by my side through every storm."

Grayson brought Jane's hands to his lips and kissed them both before getting on his knee and slipping his own ring in place of Owen's. He kissed the ring after slipping it on and stood to kiss her plump lips.

Soon the kiss got intense and Grayson backed her into the side of the house. Reaching above the door he felt the key and quickly opened the door. Pulling Jane into the house they walked past the dining room area trying not to hit the antique oak chairs. As they made it to the bedroom door Jane pulled him into another kiss while trying to remove his jacket. Once the jacket was gone Grayson lifted the tie over his head and threw it over his shoulder. Soon Jane had him naked in front of her and a low moan escaped her lips as she remembered how incredible he looked naked.

Finally opening the bedroom door, Grayson began removing Jane's dress. Moving behind her Grayson kissed her neck and down her back as more of her was revealed. As her dress came off she turned slowly to face him. He continued to admire her body and pulled her close to touch more of her.

Jane moaned as his hands traveled up and down her body. She allowed herself to be pulled on top of him as he laid on the bed. Grayson kissed her passionately as their mouths continued battling for control.

Pulling back for a moment Jane looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you. You have no idea how long I've wanted this moment." Jane began to whimper as she felt him hard against her. Jane's body was much tighter than hers and Grayson was big even when she had Deb's body.

Grayson sat up with her and entered her slowly. Jane couldn't believe how intense and wonderful he felt inside of her. Grayson was taking her slowly but yet with so much passion. Every time he entered her she couldn't help but gasp at how big he felt. Jane wrapped her arm around his neck and they again kissed. Jane could swear her breath left her every time their lips touched.

Grayson pumped harder into her and began nibbling on her neck. He was sure that she would have a nice love bite tomorrow.

"Oh, Grayson... Mmmm, that feels so good.." Jane hadn't been touched like this since she was in Deb's body. Lucky the things she loved sexually as Deb hadn't changed with Jane's body.

As Jane began to moan louder Grayson knew it was working. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive neck and sucked harder. As she began to get tighter he knew she was on the edge and began to move more aggressively. The tighter she became around him the better his peak would be.

Soon Jane was gasping and screaming on top of him. Grayson knew he couldn't stop there was one more thing he had to do. As her groans started to lower he lowered his mouth to her breast and began to pinch them between his teeth making her spasm again.

"Oh, Grayson! Yes, oh please, don't stop! Mmmm, aaahhhh!" Jane held onto the back of his neck and once he released her breast she kissed him.

Once they came down from their euphoric state they laid down facing each other in bed. Jane was laying on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head and Grayson was on his side holding his head up with his hand. Pushing a piece of hair out of Jane's face Grayson sighed happily, "I've missed you so much baby and I love you more than ever."

Jane giggled softly and closed her eyes, "I love you too but I haven't gone anywhere."

"Jane, I know you're Deb."

Jane opened her eyes and sat up with the blanket wrapped around her, "W-what?"

"Jane I love you so much. As I was holding you and making love to you I felt how you reacted to my touch. I looked into your eyes and knew it was true. As we made love I felt us as one and I remembered that night, in front of the restaurant, I saw you." Grayson kissed her passionately and pulled himself on top of her. "I love you."

Words didn't need to be spoken, Jane pulled him into a kiss. Grayson slipped inside of her and she ran her nails down his back suddenly needing him more than ever before. Grayson continued to pump in and out of her as they moaned, kissed and touched each other with more intimacy than ever imaginable.

As they reached their climax together they kissed passionately as their bodies melted together as one now and forever.


End file.
